Cantarella
by Cheshire417
Summary: Very, very short. It's based on the song Cantarella sung by Miku and Kaito.


Cantarella

"In an ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds.

And I, will set up my trap for you…"

Miku's POV

"Miku your performance was wonderful." Kaito praised, adjusting his Masquerade mask. I blush while taking off my mask then look out the window, replying bashfully, "Thank you." He chuckled at my obvious embarrassment before lifting his wine glass, "A toast, for you. May all your performances be as wonderful as this one was. I expect you to drink every last drop, for good luck." He explains. I smile and lift my glass before lowering it to my mouth and draining it while Kaito does the same. I hold the glass, admiring its shine and I begin to feel dizzy. "K-kaito I'm not.. feeling so well." I drop the glass on the table where it rolls off and shatters. I totter to my feet and stumble before Kaito catches me and gently lowers me to the floor. "Ka.. i…to" As everything goes black the last thing I hear is the sound of the clock's ticking…

Kaito's POV

The more seconds echo by the more you try to fight, I think watching her desperately try to stay awake before being consumed by the drug a moment later. I had done it, now she was mine. Yet through my tainted feelings of victory an innocent thought surfaced, to be linked with the sent of your fear makes me feel quite unsure of my choices, I recoil from the thought lest I back out now, pushing the uncertainty aside I smile malevolently while picking her up and sitting her in a chair. Leaving her I clean up the mess from the smashed glass and any other evidence that suggested we were here, I won't leave any fingerprints behind. When the cleaning is done I go back to the cabinet and retrieve the bottle of Cantarella, enough left to kill, or to put someone under for many hours if used right. It's something you should know, of such a dangerous liquid. Tucking it safely into my pocket before finally retrieving Miku's mask and placing it over her face, I pick her up and carry her through the empty corridor, her dress trailing, to her chamber where I lay her on the bed then bolt the door and close the curtains. I turn on the lights and walk slowly towards the bed, the sound of my footsteps muted by the carpet. When I reach the bed I climb on and position myself between her legs. I reach over to caress her soft face then slip my fingers under the mask and remove it. I run my hand through her long teal hair and lift a strand to my lips, marveling at it's silkiness and drowning in the intoxicating smell of roses from her shampoo. I brace my hands on either side of her and lean forward, but an inch away from her lips I suddenly stop, she was talking. Startled I sit up and gaze at her where she's evenly breathing, still asleep. Her voice calls out again followed by laughter, and I realize It's a memory, not really her that I hear…

Flashback

"Kaito look! Look at all the roses aren't they pretty?" A little Miku asks by the rosebush. "Yes I guess they are." I reply, looking at her over my arm on the gazebo railing. "Hmm.." I hear her muse, "I'm going to go play!" she decides. "Okay but no running and don't go to far." I call after her retreating form. I lay against a pillar, dozing, waiting for noon to come or for Miku to come back, whichever came first. I feel my eyes drift closed and the next thing I know I wake up to the sound of the clock chiming noon. I stand up and stretch before noticing a grinning Miku, hands behind her back, at the bottom of the gazebo steps. "Okay what have you got?" I ask, fearing she'd found another animal. She smiles shyly for a moment before quickly lifting her small hands, holding three roses , up to me. "You said you liked the roses so I picked the prettiest ones I could find!" she exclaims proudly. I stand there for a moment, surprise showing plainly on my face before bowing my head so my bangs hid my eyes. As the time passes by, I feel that my heart, must keep hidden. So I may approach (you). Then I lift my head smiling, accept the roses, and pat her on the head. "Thank you," I grin, "now let's go inside before we get in trouble."

Present

I resurface from the memory with tears running down my face, let me just say that, inside of you, I see myself, hiding in your memories. Horrified at what I had been about to do I bring one hand up, barely touching my face with my fingertips, and beginning to cry more fervently I start to bring my other hand up when I hear - _"Make me yours." _Suddenly I am the one on my back, my face dry, gazing through my hair at Miku who is on top of me. She smiles hotly, her eyes half closed, while laying a hand on my chest. I reach up to cup her face and think, to be linked with the scene of your smile, makes me feel so very in love with you, My lips curve upwards and I sit up, holding her possessively before pulling her face towards me for an ardent kiss against our smiling lips.

**All underline sentences are verses quoted from the song. Well, the songs many translations. Review to death please. Constructive critiscism and all that. ;]**


End file.
